Christian Shephard
Para outros resultados de Christian, vá à Christian (desambiguamento); | Last= | Name=Christian Shephard | Age=Desconhecida | IslandReason=Jack levava seu corpo para enterrar nos EUA | Place=Los Angeles, Califórnia, EUA | Profession=Cirurgião Chefe no Hospital São Sebastião | Status=Indefinido | Family=Margo Shephard - Esposa Jack Shephard - Filho Claire Littleton - Filha Aaron Littleton - Neto Sarah - Ex-nora | Actor=John Terry }} Dr. Christian Shephard foi o pai de Jack Shephard e Claire Littleton, marido de Margo Shephard, e avô de Aaron Littleton. Antes de perder sua licensa por realizar procedimentos cirúrgicos sob estado alcoólico, ele era Chefe de Cirurgia no Hospital São Sebastião. Depois de ser despedido, Christian viajou para a Austrália onde aparentemente morreu devido a um ataque cardíaco induzido pelo álcool. Entretanto, após a queda do Vôo 815, no qual seu filho Jack transportava seu corpo de volta p/ Los Angeles, ele começou a aparecer, aparentemente vivo e bem, para Vincent, Jack, Hurley, Claire, e Miles. Além disso, seu caixão foi encontrado aberto e vazio, suscitando questões a cerca da natureza de sua morte. Antes da Ilha , sobre o que é ser um herói.]] Um dia, quando jovem, Christian começou a namorar uma moça chamada Margo. Consequentemente, ele a pediu em casamento, mas seu pai disse-lhe no dia de seu casamento que desaprovava aquela união. Todavia, seu pai lhe deu um relógio como herança de família naquele mesmo dia. Christian aceitou o presente, mas nunca o usou. . O relacionamento de Christian com seu filhos Jack foi, desde o começo, distante e autoritário. Uma ocasião que demontra a tensão que havia entre os dois foi quando Jack, em sua infância, tentou defender seu amigo, Marc Silverman, contra dois garotos mais velhos. Christian tomou essa briga como uma chance para dissuadir a natureza heróica de seu filho. Christian esplicou que Jack não precisava ser um heroi, porque ele "Não tem o que é preciso". Christian afirmou anos atrás que ele era como Jack durante sua infância , e Jack notou por si proprio depois de ser resgatado da ilha que seu pai era um bom contador de historias. Alem disso ele ensinou Jack a jogar xadrez quando criança. O tempo passou, e Christian demonstrou um problema alcoólico, tornou-se desconectado de seus amigos, e se distanciou de sua família, chegou ao ponto de tomar "sporadic", viagens de tempos em tempos. Durante um destes períodos de ausência, Christian manteve um relacionamento extra-conjugal com uma mulher australiana chamada Carole Littleton. Carole ficou grávida dele, e logo depois deu à luz a Claire. Christian viu Claire regularmente quando ela era jovem, mas parou pois Carole não gostava de dividir Christian com a família Shepard na América. A decisão sobre parar de visitar foi finalmente real quando Lindsey, a irmã de Carole, começou a ficar nervosa e agresiva. A mãe de Claire disse a ela após um tempo que o seu pai estava morto. Anos depois, Jack se formou na escola de medicina e começou a trabalhar ao lado de seu pai no Hospital São Sebastião em Los Angeles. Na vida adulta de Jack, Christian se aproximou mais dele. Por um instante, quando Jack estava trabalhando com uma paciente chamada Sarah. A "não noção" de Jack não diagnosticou nenhuma ponta de esperança, mas Christian lembrou-o que até mesmo pessoas precisam de esperança. Jack discordou, mas eventualmente tentou ajudar com o problema "impossível" de Sarah, e eles depois se casaram. .]] Algum tempo depois, antes do casamento de Sarah e Jack, Christian conversa com ele, dizendo que seu pai não gostava de Margo e essa era a razão dele nunca usar o relógio que seu pai lhe deu no dia do casamento. Porém ele diz que está fazendo a coisa certa com Sarah e pediu a Jack para ser um pai melhor do que ele foi. Então Christian passa o relógio a Jack, que o coloca imediatamente. Algum tempo após o casamento, Christian recebeu um telefonema de um médico conhecido de Sidney. Através dessa conversa, Christian soube que Carole estava em coma, resultado de um acidente de carro. Ele decidiu voltar à Austrália. Pretendia pagar pelas despesas médica anonimamente, mas Lindsey e a adolescente Claire retornaram ao hospital e o encontraram no quarto de Carole. A princípio, Christian tentou ir embora sem causar qualquer problema, mas a hostilidade entre ele e Lindsey levou Claire a fazer perguntas. Christian revelou sua identidade como seu pai. Após esse acontecimento, Claire, também, tornou-se hostil em relação a ele. Ele revelou à filha que teve um caso com sua mãe. Ele via Claire sempre, quando ela era bem pequena, mas parou de visitá-la porque sua mãe não gostava da idéia de ele ter outra família nos EUA, e também porque a tia de Claire, Lindsey, o odiava. A mãe de Claire disse a ela que seu pai havia morrido. Christian voltou à Austrália quando a mãe de Claire sofreu um grave acidente e ficou em coma. Christian tentou convencer Claire a não manter sua mãe viva através de aparelhos por “motivos errados”, mas Claire recusou a idéia. Depois de conversar com Claire, ele voltou aos EUA. Um caso difícil no hospital foi o de um homem chamado Angelo Busoni, que era acompanhado por sua filha e "intérprete", Gabriela. Christian e Jack explicaram-lhe que o caso de Angelo era inoperável, e Christian recusou-se a realizar a cirurgia. Gabriela, entretanto, disse que havia ouvido sobre a milagrosa cirurgia que Jack realizou em Sarah e havia vindo por "ele", e não Christian. Jack compadece-se e concorda em tentar a difícil cirurgia. Enquanto as semanas de preparação para a cirurgia se passam, Christian começa a perceber a ligação de seu filho com Gabriela. Uma noite ele conversa em particular com Jack para desencorajá-lo de se envolver pessoalmente, lembrando-o que ignorar a linha do profissionalismo seria um erro para sua carreira e seu casamento. Jack se sentiu ofendido e ignorou o conselho de seu pai. Após a morte de Angelo, durante a cirurgia, Christian tentou confortar seu filho, mas Jack ficou enfurecido com o fato de que Christian já havia dito a Gabriela o resultado da cirurgia. Posteriormente Christian ingressou nos Alcóolicos Anônimos, esperando por um fim aos seu problema com a bebida. Nesta época o casamento de Jack começou a desmoronar. Sarah estava tendo um caso, e o seu divórcio com Jack o levou a se tornar obcecado em persegui-la, tentando determinar a identidade do outro homem. Jack acabou por acusar o seu pai de ser o outro homem, e durante um de seus encontros do AA, Jack atacou fisicamente seu pai. Após este doloroso incidente, Christian retornou ao alcoolismo. O problema alcóolico de Christian acabou por interferir em sua vida profissional, com profundas implicações. Ele operou uma mulher chamada Beth enquanto estava sob a influência do álcool, acidentalmente causando sua morte. Toda a equipe de cirúrgia de Christian concordou com o fato que não havia nada que Christian pudesse fazer para salvar a vida da paciente, exceto Jack. Jack insistiu que toda a verdade fosse revelada, mas Christian pediu que ele não mencionasse o álcool, pois isto causaria a perda de sua licença médica. Jack não estava convencido, até que Christian tentou se reconciliar com seu filho. Christian desculpou-se por ser tão duro durante a infância de Jack e explicou que a medicina era a sua vida. Jack concordou em assinar o laudo, mas posteriormente, após descobrir que a paciente estava grávida, ele revisou suas afirmações, dizendo que seu pai foi responsável pela morte da mulher e de seu filho em gestação. Após estes acontecimentos, Christian perdeu sua licença médica e distanciou-se de Jack. , no aeroporto.]] Christian estava bebendo no bar do aeroporto, onde Ana-Lucia trabalhava como guarda de segurança. Depois de contar a ela sobre a briga com Jack, ele perguntou se ela gostaria de viajar com ele para a Austrália como sua guarda-costas, depois de ela lhe dizer que era policial. Ele não disse a ela o que iria fazer lá (indicando que estava envergonhado demais para dizer a verdade à ex-policial, talvez pensando que, se ela soubesse a verdade, poderia não querer ajudá-lo). Tudo o que ele revelou foi que iria fazer algo “um pouco perigoso” e que precisava de alguém para protegê-lo. Para não usar seus verdadeiros nomes, Christian decidiu chamar Ana Lucia de “Sarah”, nome de sua nora, e ela a chamou de “Tom”. Ainda na Austrália, foi até um bar. É possível que, sendo sarcástico por natureza, tenha se referido a si próprio como o perigo que enfrentaria – então precisava de proteção contra si mesmo. Cumprindo seu dever, Ana-Lucia acompanhou Christian até a casa de uma mulher chamada Lindsey. Ele tentou entrar de qualquer jeito mesmo diante das recusas dela. Primeiro, Ana não interveio ao ver que ele parecia somente querer ver uma garota a quem chamava de filha. Depois, quando ele ficou violento, ela o trouxe de volta para o carro. Quando ela perguntou a Christian o que ele tinha de errado, ele parou e ficou quieto, com vergonha do que tinha feito. em um bar em Sydney.]] vê o corpo de seu pai.]] No dia seguinte, Christian e Ana Lucia estavam estacionados perto de um cais. Ana Lucia começou a questionar Christian sobre a mulher da noite anterior, mas ele recusou-se a dar qualquer resposta direta. Ela lhe disse seu verdadeiro nome, mas Christian não retribuiu. Ela salientou a vida patética que Cristian estava vivendo e perguntou por que motivo eles estava na Austrália para começar. Christian admitiu que seu filho estava tentando ajudá-lo, mas ele se sentia tão ferido que teve que fugir. Ele sugeriu que entrassem no bar do cais para beber alguma coisa, mas ela recusou. Depois disso, Christian deixou Ana Lucia e foi para o bar, onde conheceu Sawyer e contou a ele o que tinha acontecido com Jack. Depois de Christian dizer que tinha esquecido sua carteira, Sawyer lhe pagou vários drinques, que aparentemente mataram-no, já que ele morreu pouco depois por causa de um ataque cardíaco (como Jack havia dito). Seu corpo foi encontrado em um beco em Sydney. , Jack identificou o corpo e fez os preparativos para levá-lo de volta à Los Angeles. Seu corpo poderia ou não estar no vôo 815 já que Jack disse várias vezes que não tinha feito os preparativos necessários para o traslado do corpo; na Ilha, seu caixão foi encontrado vazio. Ele foi visto várias vezes vivo por Jack usando tênis brancos. Mas não se sabe se o que Jack teve foram visões sobrenaturais ou alucinações. Na Ilha de Jack de Christian.]] Logo após da queda do avião, alguns minutos antes de começar a série, Christian (calçando tênis branco) encontra Vincent na floresta. Depois de conversar com o cão por alguns instantes, ele diz ao cachorro para ir acordar Jack, seu filho. Ao passo que Vincent sai, Christian diz , "He has work to do" (Ele tem trabalho a fazer). Ele foi visto depois na ilha, ainda usando tênis branco, algumas vezes por Jack. A exata natureza dessas "aparências" é ainda desconhecida, porém quando Jack acha o caixão, o corpo de Christian não está lá. Jack não mencionou a aparição de seu pai na ilha para ninguém além de Locke, mas Sawyer posteriormente se mostra incomumente interessado no pai de Jack quando ele começa a suspeitar que ele era o mesmo homem que encontrou no bar de Sydney. Jack disse a Sawyer o que sentia pelo seu pai, alegando que "ele não queria assumir a responsabilidade pelos seus atos, então ele culpava o destino." Quando Jack perguntou porque Sawyer estava interessado, ele simplesmente alegou se tratar de curiosidade. . vê Christian na cabana de Jacob.]] Entretanto, Sawyer mais tarde revelou a Jack que ele de fato havia visto seu pai uma semana antes do acidente. Sawyer repetiu as palavras de Christian sobre Jack ser um homem melhor e sobre como Christian admitiu sua incapacidade de ligar para Jack e lhe dizer que ele o amava. Sawyer salientou que, "algo me diz que ele acabou nunca fazendo aquela ligação. Mundo pequeno, não?" Jack ficou visivelmente comovido por isto. Christian não fez mais nenhuma aparição por algum tempo, entretanto, em uma ocasião, Jack ouviu sua voz através do interfone em sua cela na Hidra, dizendo "deixe para lá." .]] Quanto Hurley se separou do grupo durante "The Beginning of the End", a Cabana de Jacob aparece em sua frente. Quando Hurley olha pela janela, ele vê Christian Shephard sentado na cadeira de balanço de Jacob, vestindo o mesmo terno, gravata e sapatos vistos na primeira temporada. De repente, mais tarde, ele aparece do lado de fora do acampamento de Sawyer, Miles e Claire, segurando Aaron. Claire acorda para vê-lo e o reconhece. Claire, então, começa a caminhar junto com ele, deixando Aaron para trás. Miles também vê Christian, já Sawyer permanece dormindo. Depois, Locke, Ben e Hurley encontram a Cabana de Jacob novamente. Locke entra sozinho. Lá, ele encontra Christian que estava falando em nome de Jacob. Claire estava na cabine também, aparentemente com Christian. Então, Christian diz a Locke que as pessoas que pretendem fazer mal estão a caminho da ilha, e que ao invés de perderem tempo com perguntas sem importância, ele deveria fazer a mais importante pergunta. Locke pergunta: "Como eu salvo a ilha?", Christian reflete sobre isso. no cargueiro.]] Posteriormente, Locke sai da cabana e conta a Ben e Hurley que Jacob disse a ele para "mover a ilha". Christian também foi visto aparecendo para Michael logo antes da explosão do cargueiro Kahana, deixando Michael saber que ele finalmente "podia ir". Depois do resgate dos 6 da Oceanic Christian apareceu para Jack duas vezes após a saída da Ilha. Primeiro, Jack percebe de relance Christian quando este passa por ele no hospital. A segunda vez ocorreu quando Jack estava trabalhando até tarde da noite no hospital. Quando Christian diz o nome de Jack, um dos colegas de trabalho dele aparece e Christian desaparece. Jack acredita que teve uma alucinação. Algum tempo depois, Jack refere-se a ele como se ainda tivesse vivo. Jack apresenta para uma farmacêutica uma receita de oxycodone, dizendo que foi escrita por Christian Shephard. Quando a farmacêutica diz que precisa ligar para o consultório do médico, Jack hesita, dizendo que não é para ela incomodá-lo. Mais tarde, bêbado e perturbado, Jack diz ao Dr. Hamill para chamar pai dele e demití-lo, caso ele estivesse bêbado. Perguntas Não Respondidas * Quando Jack vai até o hall do hospital e vê Christian Shephard vivo, no flashforward de , ele foi atraído até lá pelos bips do detector de fumaça. Seria Christian mais uma manifestação do Monstro fora da Ilha? *Onde está seu corpo? *Por que Lindsey o odiava tanto? *Qual a relação de Christian com Jacob? Category:Personagens Category:Personagens de Flashbacks Category:Personagens Mortos Category:Pais Category:Maridos